Valentine's Day With The Mellarks
by MellarkandArt
Summary: Part of my Mellark holiday one shots, going with Christmas and Thanksgiving. Interesting Valentine's Day read, I suggest reading the super short Thanksgiving and Christmas ones first.


Valentine's Day With The Mellarks

/And now for the third shot of my THG holiday fanfics. I didn't plan to make this a series, or to have them all connect, but it just happened like that. The Thanksgiving and Christmas one shots weren't a huge hit, but it was still interesting. So here is the Valentine's day one shot! I almost didn't find the time to write this, but here we are. I know, I know. Willow was 8 months old at Christmas. But I needed her to be older. Because I can not stop myself for what I am about to write. The timing is still off, but hell, it's a fanfic. I hope you enjoy :)/

I pick Willow up from her crawling on the floor. Nearing 13 months, she hasn't taken her first step. She's stood up by herself, but she just hasn't taken that leap of faith to take a step. The doctor says it's perfectly normal, some children don't start walking until 16 or 17 months. I can wait, it'll be a crazy mess when she starts walking, I imagine she'll want to go _everywhere_.

I'm good with her being my sweet little baby forever. I admit, I've become a attached mother. I've never saw myself to be a person to hold on to little things, but Willow has really changed me. I don't want her to grow up.

But I know it isn't my choice, so I'll just have to hold on to the times while they are here.

Peeta is at the bakery, so it's just Willow and I. Today is the 14th of February, which marks as another old American holiday. St. Valentine's day. Apparently, it's a day to celebrate your love. A few weeks ago I felt the need to do something special for this day. We've hardly ever celebrated it before, but it's been eight years since the revaluation. We didn't use to celebrate Thanksgiving either, but old American traditions are kinda cute. I didn't really have any ideas, until I found out. Then I knew I had the perfect idea. It's hard to keep such a secret from Peeta, but it will be worth it.

Willow starts to fuss, so I put her to bed for her afternoon nap. Then I go to the kitchen and begin part one of super Valentine's Day surprise. I'm not much of a cook, but I do decent enough. I set out the ingredients to make lamb stew. We have a bunch of cookbooks with very lovely detailed instructions that help me so much. Before long I have everything for the stew made and in the pot to cook for a few hours. It takes a long time to cook lamb stew I've learned. I fiddle around the house for a little while, wondering how I'll say it. It won't be hard as the first time, but it still won't be easy. I let the thoughts leave my mind as I hear Willow start to rise.

"Have a good nap sweetheart?" I say to Willow as I take her out of her crib. "Yes," Willow responds nuzzling her little her into my arms. I smile and glance at the clock. 4:30. Peeta will be back soon.

"Down mama, down," Willow tells me. I set her down and she crawls over to her toys. I sit down a little ways from her and watch her play lost in thought. I don't realize when Peeta sits besides me. "Honey, I'm home," he mumbles. I look up and smile. "Good, been waiting on you," I tell him quickly kissing him.

"Daddy," Willow brightens when she sees her father is home. She stands up and stumbles over to us.  
I think that calls as her first steps.

"Willow!" I grin at my daughter. Peeta and I fuss over her for awhile and feed her dinner, then fuss over her some more, until she starts to get whiney. I look up at the clock and realize it's 7:00, her bed time.

"Want to put her to bed?" I ask Peeta. He nods and I get up and go downstairs. The lamb stew hasn't been stirred in hours so it's stuck to the pan a little bit, but it's okay I think. I set the table and pour stew into two bowls.

"Happy Valentine's Day," a voice whispers in my ear. I fall into Peeta's hug and smile at him. "Happy Valentine's Day," I tell him. _It's now or never,_ I tell myself.

"Peeta?" I say.  
"Mhmmm?"  
'I'm pregnant."

/Awwwww, ain't it so cute? Baby number two! AND IT'S A CLIFFHANGER AHHHH! It's a good place to stop and you'll ever know what happens after that because the next holiday is too far apart :P. Sorry about that haha, I'm evil. WHAT HOLIDAY IS NEXT? Easter? Saint Patricks Day? (seriously? :P) I really don't know. Maybe it won't be anything until the fourth of July, which doesn't make sense because Panem is not America. It is, but it's not. You get what I mean. REVIEW! Suggestions and thoughts, just a few clicks and swipes of a keyboard :)Thank you for reading!/


End file.
